


Cutting Loose

by Jheselbraum



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Commissioned Work, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jheselbraum/pseuds/Jheselbraum
Summary: It's date night, but Stan's boyfriend just wants to sleep.





	Cutting Loose

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for [nour386](http://nour386.tumblr.com) on tumblr! It's also set after an alternate ending for Shakedown.

“Stanley. What the fuck.”

I leaned against the doorway to our apartment, arms crossed and propping up one foot, aching from the nine hour shift I just pulled.

Stanley Pines was sprawled out on the couch, wearing a baby blue suit and a dress shirt with the biggest goddamn ruffles I’d ever seen. One leg was hoisted up in the air, and I could tell he was wearing a thong. Because he wasn’t wearing **_pants_**.

“It’s date night.” Stan grinned, his awful (cute) mullet (that he’d grown out over the past year) draping across his shoulders (oh god he looks sexy) like he was some sultry vixen instead of my boyfriend deliberately trying to get me to go out, when I’d _specifically_ told him that morning that we’ll have to have date night _tomorrow_ because I _knew_ I’d be _tired_.

“No, it’s ‘let Indigo sleep for once’ night,” I said, loosening my tie. “Sweetheart, I love you but I’m _really_ tired from work,” I whined, though every inch of me ached for his sweet embrace.

“I know, I just… We haven’t gone out and had a night to _ourselves_ in a while. You’re always at work and when you’re _not_ at work, _I’m_ at work…” Stanley slowly stood up, wrapping his arms around me, leaning into the embrace and pushing me just a bit closer to the door.

I’d feel a lot sorrier for him if we were anywhere else but Vegas. A man like Stanley Pines never gets bored in Vegas, and I have the scars to prove it.

 “Stan, baby…”

“I miss you.”

I pulled away, only slightly, and cupped his cheek, bringing Stanley into a kiss.

“Fine, but put on _pants_ first,” I said, giving his butt a little pat.

God I love his smile.

The next thing I knew, Stan was wearing pants, I was wearing a suit, we were splitting a check at a fancy little restaurant just off the strip by the name of _Le Petite Fromage,_ and Stanley was swiping the salad forks.

“Hey, when’s the next time we’ll find silverware _this_ fancy?” He defended himself when I shot him a glare.

“Never, if you keep this up,” I said, rolling my eyes. “You’re lucky you’re cute, and you’re lucky I’m used to your antics,” I muttered, though I couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Aw, cheer up. Even _you_ have to cut loose sometimes,” Stan said, grinning back at me, moving his leg so it rested against mine underneath the table. “This is nice.”

“…We should do stuff like this more often,” I whispered, scanning the room for anyone who might be listening in.

“We’ve just been so busy. But look at us now! We’re back in business,” Stan said, a dopey smile on his face as he swiped the soup spoon from its spot on the table.

“Hon, you’re a police consultant now,” I reminded him. “You’ve got a steady job and you’re moving up in the world. Don’t make me turn into a corrupt cop.”

“Oh, babe, you flatter me! Places like this don’t give a rat’s ass about their silver, they can afford more!” Stan laughed.

“Stanley Pines, you _rapscallion_ ,” I laughed, carefully reaching my hand underneath the tablecloth, brushing my fingertips against his, pulling away just in time for the waiter to arrive with dessert, a fancy pastry dripping with strawberry filling and ice cream.

"This is amazing, honey, thank you," I said, smiling at the bright red flush dancing across Stan's cheeks. 

"W-well, the night's not over yet," Stan stammered, smiling wide. "We've got another stop to make before we turn in."

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Come on," Stan said, taking my hand and leaving a generous tip for the waiter. He led me out of the restaurant and down a few blocks, stopping in front of a seedy looking place with neon fishnets plastered on the storefront. 

"Stan—"

"Just trust me, babe."

Inside was a small little bar and a nice dance floor. A few people nodded at Stan in greeting, but he didn't seem to notice. Stan only had his eyes on me. "Storefront’s so the cops don’t ask too many questions,” he said.

“Stan, I… So this? Er, I mean—This is a gay bar, right?”

“Figured you'd want to just cut loose for a little while, I know being…” Stan sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “You know, _out_ , in public, stresses you out. We don't have to dance if you're too tired—"

"Stan Pines, is that a _challenge_?" I smirked, pulling Stanley onto the dance floor, spinning him around and taking the lead.

“Knew that’d get you moving,” Stan smirked. “Let’s dance off the salmon!”

“We had _steak_ , honey,” I said, laughing as Stan matched my footwork step for step. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Stan said, pulling me close, wrapping his arms around my lower back as the music slowed from a fast paced glam rock number to a ballad. “Thank you, for doing this with me.”

“Of course, sweetheart. I love you,” I said, kissing Stanley on the cheek. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around as much as either of us would like, but _this_?” I tilted Stan’s chin so I could look in his eyes. “This is _wonderful_.”

“You think so?” Stan asked with a goofy half smile.

“You really know how to sweep a guy off his feet, Mr. Pines,” I said, wrapping my arms around his torso and dipping him, pressing my lips against his.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Vasquez.” Stan ran his fingers through my hair, the lights of the club reflecting on the sweat of his brow. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

We didn’t stay out too late. Or at least, not as late as we normally did. We came home bone tired, each leaning on the other and helping him out of his dress clothes, but as much as I’d complained earlier that night?

I wouldn’t have traded it for the world.


End file.
